F is for Family
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: A to Z of Luffy and Nami family drabbles aboard the Sunny. What could possibly go wrong when your fathers the Pirate King and your mother well, one of the worlds best Navigators? Also through in the rest of the straw Hat crew and you're sure in for a good time! M-Rated mostly for language. Enjoy!


**_I'm guessing some of you are going to be outraged!_**

**_Why on earth are you posting another fic and not updating the others?! _**

**_Well this is the biggest reason no fic have seen an update. I mean this has been in the forefront of my mind for ages and it seems I had to finish it before anything else could be done, trust me college is not happy with me XD _**

**_I hope you like this, this fic has caused me hell. _**

**_Warning: Possible spelling and grammar errors (though I have tried to change any I see) _**

**_Yeah, so I'm not the most up-to date One piece fan. I'm still watching the anime and will be for some time. I've watched strong world though and it's awesome! _**

**_Anyway enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! _**

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A is for Adventure<strong>

It seemed all three of them took after him.

Well in one way, at least.

They all seemed to have a thirst adventure.

Even Kaede, who was only two-years-old, seemed to attracted trouble where they went.

Rua, like usual seven-year-olds was always looking out for an adventure.

Then there is Saito, the oldest being eleven of three siblings and the most reserved, he even managed to find an adventure on ever island they landed on.

Nami let out a sigh, if this was what they were like now, imagine what they would be like when they were teenagers? One Luffy was enough thank you.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>B is for Behave<strong>

Honestly, Nami was not sure whom she had to tell to behave more, her children or her husband.

You'd think after becoming the Pirate King and a father of three that Luffy would mature, well at least a little but unfortunately for Nami –and the rest of the crew– he didn't.

She had enough on her plate with Kaede being a little terror, Rua who seemed to be unable to sit still even for a minute and Saito who was going through some sort of rebellious stage. She didn't also need to be keeping an eye on her husband in case he did something stupid, however this was Luffy, he was known for doing stupid things on a daily basis…

However, Nami being the smart, person she is had devised some sort of plan.

Usopp and Chopper had to keep an eye on Luffy and keep him entertained and away from the food until Sanji confirmed it was okay. They did not want a repeat of the time where someone, not naming no names _*cough*_ Zoro _*cough*_ had allowed Luffy into the kitchen unsupervised and allowed him to roam free while Sanji was in the shower. Luffy had eaten everything, literally everything, even the fish bait, again. Sanji also swore there was some cutlery missing as well. What had made that worse was the fact that they were at least a week away from the next island. Luffy is still lucky to be alive… They agreed if only for the sake of the food.

Saito was mostly with Zoro, though that was his own choice. However, Nami could not help but think that part of Saito's rebelliousness was being influenced by a certain swordsman. Zoro did not have a choice in the matter; he was in so much debt to Nami that she herself had lost count, so as part of his payment he was too watch out for Saito.

Rua didn't like to be in the same for long. However, he had been spending a lot of time with Franky awwing over the shipwrights creation, he'd also been attempting to create some for himself which haven't all gone completely to plan, like the one that ending with his and Saito's room being set on fire… After when he normally got bored of there you could find him listen one of Usopp's made up stories, which was starting to give him some ideas. Twice now, Nami had to stop him from trying to fight off some kind of giant sea creature with his bare hands.

Robin kindly offers to takes Kaede of her mother's hands. However, even with her devil fruit powers poor Robin still seems to have her hands full –pun not intended– and read to the captains daughter from one of her many books. When Robin decides that she need some quiet –Kaede was very noisy for a child who couldn't form proper words yet– Kaede normally ends up in the hands of the ships cook, who absolutely adores her.

Off course with all four of them occupied, Nami finally got some time to herself.

However, with a life like hers it never lasted long…

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>C is for Crying<strong>

When Luffy finally found her, she was crying…

He froze.

Nami was crying.

Who had made their navigator cry?

Who had made his navigator cry?

Who had made _his _wife cry? The mother of his children…

Why?

Why did people think it was acceptable to make her cry?

…He didn't care who it was or where they were…

He was going to find them and kick their asses.

No one made his navigator cry and got away with it!

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>D is for Devil fruit<strong>

Rua in his short seven-year-old life had learned a few things.

One, his father was an idiot. However, that was more of a no brainer.

Two, never ever get on the wrong side of his mother. He swore sometime she was some kind of demon.

Three, being a pirate was so cool but also dangerous.

Four, apples were the best! Apparently, he was like the healthy version of his father...

Five, things he liked to touch and create tended to exploded, a lot.

Six, Uncle Sanji preferred his mother and Kaede to him, Saito and his father.

Seven, swords were sharp. Very sharp.

However, the biggest thing he had learned yet was also the time that he learn how hard his mother could hit.

Never, ever, feed your little sister a Devil fruit.

Apparently, it doesn't go down very well.

Rua could not see what was the problem was. If anything, he'd helped her out. You see, now she didn't have to learn how to swim because she couldn't. Plus he thought the See See, fruit was pretty cool, apparently you get to see something before it happened, like if someone was attacking you, you get to see that and dodge, yeah it was awesome, he was kind of jealous really.

Though the adults and even Saito didn't see how awesome it was and eventually his mother told him, he wasn't getting any pocket-money for a month and on top of that she had something's planned for him to do to make up for it…

Yep this was definitely a lesson he would remember it for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>E is for <strong>**Epipolism**

"Hey Nami look!" Luffy exclaimed grinning, holding something up, Nami blinked, it green she knew that much.

"What is it?" Nami question taking hold of the green blob.

"Oh, I brought it for Kaede!"

"Hu?"

"Yeah, it's a T-shirt for Kaede!" Luffy replied happy with his present for his daughter, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Nami mentally grimaced. It wasn't that she didn't like the fact Luffy had gone out and spent money on this, or the fact Luffy had brought a present in fact shewas thrilled however…It was fluorescence green! And by the looks of it ten sized to big, oh and did she mention it was fluorescence green!

Now she had a situation, she didn't want to hurt his feelings and tell him that Kaede wasn't going to wear it and that he'd brought something Nami would rather burn –even if it was her money he'd spent – then put her children in. On the other hand, she didn't want to put poor Kaede in something that was obviously –apparently to everyone but Luffy- too big for a two-year-old and honestly was just plain ugly.

Putting on a grin, she put the T-shirt down onto the table, in hopes to sidetrack him and walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thanks you Luffy, that's a great present I'm sure Kaede will love it…"

Luffy grinned "Great!" He exclaimed before holding up a bag "Because I brought Rua and Saito one as well!"

Nami paled.

She wasn't letting Luffy to go shopping supervised again!

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>F is for Fish<strong>

"So Sanji, you're telling me this is both a cat and a fish?"

"No, Luffy for the eighteenth time, it's just a fish."

"But then why is it called a catfish?"

"Why are you such an idiot?"

"I don't kno- HEY!"

"See Kaede-Chan, your daddy's an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Don't shout in front of Kaede, you might scare her you moron!"

"You're shouting too!"

"I'm only shouting to stop you from shouting!"

"Will you both shut up?"

"Hey Zoro!"

"Che, what do you want?"

"…What times dinner?"

"When it's ready."

"When's that?"

"When it's done."

"Yeah, I know that you stupid love cook, what I wanted to know was what time it's going to be done!"

"Like I'll tell you! Plus I haven't even started yet!"

"Why not?"

"Because Luffy here can't understand that this is just a fish."

"Bbbbbbuuuuttt Sanji called it a Catfish!"

"…"

"So it must be both a cat and a fish!"

"See my problem."

"Hn."

"It doesn't even look like a cat!"

"Just start dinner already."

"Whatever."

"So Sanji what are we having? Is it meat?"

"I'm going to cook this up."

"So meat?"

"LUFFY IT'S A FISH!"

"Sanji don't shout in front of my daughter! You might scare her…"

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>G is for Goal!<strong>

Rua had decided he wanted to play football. He _really_ wanted to play football.

He went on about it for days, he'd seen some other children playing on a couple of islands back and had got it in his head that he wanted to play.

So –if only to get him to shut up about it – Nami asked Franky about what he could do about it. Let's just say Franky didn't disappoint.

The deck was grassed up like a proper pitch with lines and posts; there were even fully fledged goals and there was a football smack bang in the middle of the pitch.

"WOW!" Rua exclaimed in glee, running around the pitch and kicking the ball around the pitch. "Thanks Uncle Franky!" He exclaimed grinning.

"You've outdone yourself." Robin said over to the Shipwright who was grinning himself, his hair in the style of a banana.

"Well are we going to play or what?" Franky questioned the crew who were still in awe at the pitch.

"Us?" Usopp pointed to himself.

"HELL YEAH! LET'S PLAY FOOTBALL!" Luffy exclaimed running onto the pitch with Rua.

Nami blinked with Kaede in her arms. "Does he even know how to play?"

Sanji sighed after just finished smoking. "Well I better show him how it's done" while walking onto the pitch "Hey Rua pass me the ball."

"I can't let that stupid cook show me up." Zoro said walking onto the pitch and talking to ball off Sanji which resulted in the two getting into an arguments.

"I guess I'll give it a try-" Brook said dancing his way onto the grass. "-though I can't say it'll get my heart racing. Since I don't have one." He joked to himself.

"Can I play?" Chopper asked up to Nami, who smiled down at the doctor.

"Sure, go ahead, oh and take Usopp with you."

"Hu? Me?!"Usopp exclaimed.

"Yes, I do remember you once said you beat a professional player without even warming up." Nami said, while choppers eyes brightened.

"Really? You've got to show me your skills!" Chopper exclaimed pulling along Usopp who was sweating, a lot.

"You too Saito." Nami added, her oldest looked over to his mother questionably "Well if you want Rua to show you up…" Saito just walked onto the pitch a second after the words left his mother's mouth. Franky jumped onto the pitch, nearly flattening poor Usopp.

Kaede started struggling in her mother's arms wanting to go join others. Nami smiled at her, "Kaede you are a little youn-" she was interrupted by two stretched arms came and grabbed Kaede from her mother's arms and Nami watched as her daughter was landed atop of her father's shoulders. "I guess she's playing then." Nami muttered to herself.

"I'll just watch, I think." Robin said as she sat on one of the benches off to the side.

"Which leaves me as ref, I'm guessing." Nami said as she rolled her eyes and like the others walked onto the pitch.

The teams were Luffy with Kaede on his shoulders, Sanji, Franky and Rua VS Saito, Zoro, Chopper, brook and Usopp while Nami was the ref and Robin was off to the side-lines reading a rulebook.

Alas, they finally kicked off and with under a minute, Nami had to already stop the game.

"LUFFY!" Nami exclaimed whacking him on the back of his arm, she would have hit his head but Kaede was on there.

"What's the matter Nami?" Luffy questioned rubbing his arm, unsure what he had done wrong now.

"You're not allowed to pick up the ball!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's _Foot_ball, you can only use your feet, unless you're the keeper."

"What's a keeper?"

"Do you know anything about the rules of football?"

"…No…"

"You're unbelievable." Nami shock her head, as she watched him put Kaede onto the grass. "Saito's team get a free kick."

"Wait I need to pay when I kick the ball?!" Luffy exclaimed, " But I don't have any money!"

Sanji while walked back dragged Luffy by his collar and tried to quickly explain the rule of game to him, however whether Luffy understood or either listened to what Sanji was saying was a different matter altogether. Meanwhile Kaede had decided she wanted to sit in the middle of the pitch, which was until pair of hands appeared around her and picked her up and then multiple pairs carried her off the pitch.

Nami turned and smiled gratefully the owner of said arms. "Thanks Robin!" Robin smiled back as she gave Kaede and ice cream to eat, who seemed satisfied with it and sat on Robins lap and decided to watch.

The match was an interesting one to say the least. Honestly, Nami wasn't sure she'd ever heard of a match that had so many illegal moves, fouls, weapons or fights.

Zoro's swords were confiscated for trying to attack Sanji and for cutting the ball before it went into the net.

Luffy ended up being red carded. He didn't have a clue what he was doing. Well he was off the pitch until he started moaning, honestly for king the of all pirates he could sulk like a child, even Robin giving him a ice-cream didn't stop him from sulking, even if he did eat it –he also got brain freeze for eating it all in one go– and eventually ended up back on the pitch.

Sanji and Zoro had 14 fights.

They had to call it half time when Frank blew up one of the nets.

Usopp came off with apparent "sprained ankle" however refused letting Chopper take a look.

They had also gotten through 37 footballs…

There are 19 footballs floating around the sea somewhere. The others, well they were destroyed in all different kind of ways, oh and one somehow was stuck in Brooks ribcage, which will teach time to take of his T-shirt. Luckily it seemed Franky had a giant supply of them, for what reason the straws hats will never know.

The score was currently 7-5 to Luffy's team, Sanji was a major player since he was always good with his feet, that and Brook probably wasn't the best person to put in net. However the score didn't matter –well too everyone besides Zoro– everyone was having a good time and having fun.

Everyone was smiling and after they had to admit that three days of hearing Rua moan about it. They had, had a great day, so it really wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>H is for Hungry<strong>

Luffy was hungry. He wanted meat.

Rua was hungry. He wanted and apple.

Saito was hungry. He would eat anything.

Unfortunately, they had been told by Sanji that they had to wait until dinner, while at the same time bring out a snack for both Nami and Robin to eat and setting aside a yogurt for Kaede to eat if she felt like it when after she woke up from her afternoon nap.

"I'm sooo hungry!" Luffy whined, his stomach agreeing. "I need meat!"

"Me too, however apples are better than meat." Rua added.

"Apples are not better then meat!" Luffy exclaimed as he crossed his arms in protest.

"Yes they are!" Rua argued glaring at his father who glared back, both ending up shouting in each other faces

"No there not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Will you both shut up!" Saito shouted bashing their heads together. "I don't care what I get, I'm just hungry!"

"Meat still better…" Luffy muttered while rubbing his forehead.

"Why does Uncle Sanji never let us eat when we want to but Kaede, Mummy and Auntie Robin get anything at the click of their fingers?" Rua questioned up to his father who rubbed his head and grinned.

"Well Sanji likes to please the ladies." Luffy replied and then started sulking again "but never me."

"But you're the Pirate King that has to mean something?" Saito suggested.

"Yeah, you should just walk into the kitchen and demand food!" Rua added.

"I already tried that." Luffy admitted.

Rua blinked "And what happened?"

"Well basically, I was hungry and Nami said she would ask Sanji to make me something when he got out the shower. So I started to wait-"

"You have patience's?" Rua questioned shocked. Saito smirked at Luffy mini glare.

"Of course I do!"

"Really…" Saito replied disbelieving. "Prove it."

"Hu?"

"Name a time when you've ever waited for something?"

"Well, I waited for your mother to be ready... If you get what I mean." Luffy replied smirking at Saito with a wink.

"Ew gross!" Saito grimaced at the mental images of his parents doing _that_.

"Ready for what? Hu? I don't understand?!" Rua exclaimed confused.

"You're too young to understand, maybe in a few years." Luffy commented still grinning. Rua crossed arms and pouted.

Saito looked over at his younger brother, "Trust me, you don't want to know…"

"Well anyway as I was saying, I was waiting for Sanji to get out the bathroom I got bored-"

"Well there's a surprise…" Saito muttered.

"-apparently Nami had fallen asleep and Sanji was taking a damn long time in the shower. So I asked Usopp how long it would take for him to finish, Usopp shouted at me for some reason or another which woke Zoro up, who told me I could go into the kitchen whenever I pleased, I was the captain after all and that he would deal with Nami when she came back. So yeah, I went and ate everything…"

"And what happened after that?" Rua questioned.

"Nami wasn't happy." Luffy replied shuddering, having a flashback, he turned to his son with a serious face. "Never upset your mother."

"Trust us-" Saito said standing next to Rua "-we already know. "

All three were thinking about the many times they had come across Nami's wrath.

…

…

…

"…Maybe I'll just wait until dinner…" Saito muttered

"Yeah, me too." Rua nodded.

"Agreed." Luffy added.

All three sighed as their stomachs grumbled again but didn't dare do anything about it, they want to keep their heads.

"Meat is still the best though." Luffy nodded to himself, as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I is<strong>** for** **Idiot**

Luffy. Was. Dead.

Well Nami got her hands on him at least.

Even if he did somehow manage to survive her wrath, she doubted the others would be so lenient.

What had their captain -who had won wars, beaten unbeatable opponents, fathered three wonderful but troublesome children, married the best navigator to ever live and became the Pirate King – done to deserve the wrath of the crew? Let it could have been a whole list of things, this was Luffy after all.

He had done something so bad, so stupid, even Zoro cringed. Yes, it was that bad.

…Nami remembered the conversation clearly…

_She had spent a nice relaxing day on the beach while the log pose set its course; luckily, it was only going to take a few hours which was enough time for her to have a break while Luffy looked after the children._

_She __was surprised__, it had been half an hour since they had set sail, she, Robin and __Sanji__ being the last ones to __bored__ as they had spent in on the beach relaxing –well her and Robin, __Sanji__ had been his usual self, catering to their every whim. – and since Luffy was already on the Sunny when they got back –stuffing his face with meat– she assumed everything was alright and started to off to the next island._

_However after half an hour of quiet, no moaning, nothing be destroyed, burned out or no one hurt, Nami started to become curios at what exactly her husband had done to her usually noisy children and went on search of him._

"_Luffy."_

"_Yes Nami?"_

"_Where the kids? I __havn't__ seen them on the ship and it's not like them three not to cause a riot, I mean they haven't made a noise since we set off."_

"_You have a point, hmmm…"_

"_Did anything happen on this island that could result in them being quiet because I'd like to know the secrete."_

"_Oh, yeah I remember now!"_

"_What happened?"_

"_I forgot to pick them up."_

"_Pick them up?"_

"_Yeah, I sold them for some meat and I'd planned to go steal them back again. Neat plan right."_

"_YOU SOLD OUR CHILDREN!?"_

"_Nami, you didn't need to hit me that hard, I'm going to fetch them again, __jez__."_

"_WHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN YOU MORON!"_

"_Oh yeah! Hm, I wonder what's for tea."_

"_AH!"_

"_I wonder if it's meat…"_

"_Luffy."_

"_Yes Nami?"_

"_If you want to still be alive to find out, I suggest you start running. Now."_

"_Hu? AH! Nami that hurts!"_

"_This is just the beginning you idiot!"_

Yep, he was soo dead!

**R.I.P**

**Monkey D. Luffy **

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>J is for Jail<strong>

He had gotten himself into a mess.

A big stinking mess.

He, Monkey D. Luffy was in jail

Nami seemed to be dismissive and didn't care, hell she hadn't even visited him since he started his sentence. She had her money, it seemed to be all that she cared about.

However it wasn't the first time it had happened, he had only managed to chance his way out before he had one wrong move and was put right back in again.

Zoro was doing well, for once and managed to be finding his way around all right, he had yet to get lost.

Chopper he knew was debating with himself whether or not to help him escape.

Usopp seemed to be finding the situation hilarious.

Damn it. Luffy Monopoly.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>K is for Kids<strong>

The straw-hat crew have made a list of reason why you should not have kids.

_ 1) Their too much trouble!_

_2)You cannot tell anyone off about being trouble Luffy!_

_3) They __try and__ steal your food! Unless it's __Kaede-chan__, then Kaede can have food __whenever__ she want!_

_4) THEY BLOW THINGS UP!_

_5) Says you __Usopp__._

_6) Hey I don't blow that much up_

_7) …_

_8) Well __Zoro's__ talkative as ever._

_9) They press buttons!_

_10) So does Luffy._

_11) Sanji__ we're not including Luffy._

_12) Oh sorry Nami Swan_

_13) That's a totally different list for another time…_

_14) I'm guessing it's going __to be__ one long list then._

_15) Yes long._

_16) Very, very long._

_17) Anyway, do you have anything to add Brook?_

_18) I do, but I've thought of a song for it instead!_

_19) Okay then._

_20) I have one._

_21) Oh look, he talks._

_22) Shut up._

_23) They. Are. Loud._

_24) Well maybe if you didn't sleep on the deck you wouldn't be able to hear them!_

_25) They rip your books._

_26) Someone ripped your book Robin?_

_27) Yeah Rua_

_28) Sorry Robin, I'll pay you back._

_29) Oh no need. I'm over it. Really._

_30) …_

_31) …_

_32) …_

_33) …_

_34) Anyone else want to keep Rua away from for a while?_

_35) I agree with Nami_

_36) You should_

_37) He doesn't have too he is the captain you know._

_38) He's my husband and I'd shut up if I was you, __Zoro__ unless you want to become my permanent footrest._

_39) Evil money grabbing witch!_

_40) And don't you know it._

_41) Oh I know one! They get hurt a lot!_

_42) So does __Zoro_

_43) Shut up you stupid cook!_

_44) He has a point you know._

_45) NOT YOU TOO __LUFFY__!_

_46) Yeah, I agree with __Sanji__ too_

_47) I agree with __Luffy-san_

_48) Yeah I do as well._

_49) …_

_50) You are all against me. _

Well they tried to anyway…

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>L is for Love<strong>

It might not have looked like it from a first glance but this was probably one of the most loving families out of the whole world's, seas and skies.

It also like normally families, it didn't stop at blood, further then that, that much further.

There was bond, such a strong bond that no bad guy could break. No situation they couldn't overcome, no argument big or small that would shatter it, sure it could be dented, burned and battered but they would all heal eventually. This bond would never break.

They all loved each other, granted it wasn't all the same type of love, because that would just make things awkward, they might be, but it's kept locked away if it is.

They would do anything for each other –well mostly anything– they would die for each other, they would go to ends of the worlds, they would cause a riot if one was ever cause harm or sadness.

And that everyone is what make the best and most loving family to ever be part of.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>M is for Money<strong>

Zoro always called her a money-grabbing witch, which was probably right.

She did like steal, save and earn money, in any way possible.

It all started when she was a child.

She lived with Bellemere, her adopted mother and Nojiko her adopted sister, before all the horrors of Arlong, though even then, things were not perfect and they barely made enough money to live. She had been to handy downs from her sister; she stole books and other things from the store because she didn't want Bellemere to spend what little money they had on her. They regularly got into fights and arguments about money but they survived and they were happy.

Then as we all known Arlong came along and things just went downhill from then on.

Arlong with his arrival suddenly put a tax upon the island.

A tax that which they could pay with either their money, or their lives.

Everyone knew Bellemere couldn't pay the tax and was hoping he didn't see their little house a little further out of the village. Unfortunately, it didn't turn out that way. They found the house and Bellemere.

Bellemere bravely then sacrificed her life for her young children.

Arlong then made an example out of her.

Leaving both Nami and Nojiko scarred for life…

Arlong then took Nami with him, for her brilliant map drawing skills.

We all know what happen next.

This all happened at the age of ten, which was something no ten-year-old should have to go through…

Nami then went on to steal money to buy back her home town and everything was going to great, she'd nearly got all her money and was ready to free her home, well that was until she meet Luffy. Luffy was a pirate, a captain at that, however he was different then all the other pirates she'd meet, and she'd meet quite a few. Also there was Zoro, he was definitely not the stereotypical pirate either, actually she swore that she had heard he was a bounty hunter…

She teamed up with them, went on a few adventure, had a great time and truly smiled, those had been the first time she had smiles in years. However, she knew it couldn't last. She needed to get home, she need to save her village.

So she left, she stole the ship and any money on the ship and returned home, figuring they would just forget about her. She had stolen the ship and just left them standard in the middle of battle after all.

Nevertheless, they didn't forget, in fact the exact opposite they came, they stormed the village and Arlong, destroying Arlong Park.

They freed her island.

They freed her village.

They freed her.

_He_ freed her.

Luffy never gave up on and didn't believe the things the things they said about her. He never gave up on her.

So now, she was free.

Free to sail the seas with her friends, smiling, laughing and not having to worry about money, disappointing Arlong or saving her village.

So why she was still obsessed with money?

It could have been because was she grew up having to get it, in any way possible and it was just engraved into her personality, maybe it was because she never wanted to be poor again, remembering her childhood and all, or maybe she was just a money grabbing which was Zoro liked to call her and just plain selfish..

Or maybe, just maybe, she was getting money because in case it ever happened again. That her saving and spending it all for herself was just a pretence so they didn't know the real reason. In case there was a moment when she needed to buy back her friends. Some dire situation where the only option was to pay for her friends life's, because she knew, she knew the value of money and what happened when you could not pay up…

She would get all the berries in the world if it meant one day saving one her friends life's!

So yes it was true Zoro, Nami is a money-grabbing witch, however one day it might just save your life.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>N is for Nocturnal<strong>

Nami swore Saito was nocturnal. He was up all night, training with Zoro and then asleep most of the day.

Saito was hardly anything like Luffy. Actually, he took more after Zoro then he did his own father. However, everyone knew that he was Luffy's. Saito went out looking for adventures like Luffy and he also was as determined as his father. Sure he'd been spending too much time around Zoro and now he wanted to become a master swordsman but he was using the determined he got from his father that gave him the drive to train. Plus, he took after his father in looks…

Nami smiled softly as she watched Saito head dropped onto Zoro's shoulder as they slept soundly, shaded in the corner of the Sunny while Luffy tried to entertain while Rua and Kaede by pulling some weird faces.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>O is for Outraged<strong>

Luffy was not happy!

Scratch that he was pissed!

This was unacceptable!

It must be a lie, it had to be.

…There was no meat left…

Someone was going to pay!

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>P is for Plotting<strong>

Brook was sure that child was planning something. He wasn't sure what exactly but he knew it was something. She had been staring at him for five minute straight only blinking when necessary, he have been would be staring back as well, that was, if he had eyes.

Nami had just left her and Luffy here about half an hour ago while he was practicing another song, at first Luffy seemed content with just listing but apparently he got bored and five minutes' earlier and asked the musician if he could look after his daughter while he went and found out when dinner was going to be ready. Not seeing a problem with it, Brook happily agreed and had planned to play the toddler a song while they waited for her father to return but as soon as he turned back, he saw her staring at him...

Now this normally wouldn't bother him, lots of people stared at him. However this wasn't a normal person. This was the only daughter of the Pirate King, whom also has Devil fruit powers and well is known for causing chaos. Plus he knew her mother, Nami was known for planning things. Terrible things. Poor Zoro, he'd once spent the whole day as part of the ship furniture, more specifically Nami's footrest.

So yes Brook, probably the crews most laid back –well besides Luffy– member was on edge.

She still hadn't stopped starring.

What could she be plotting?

Do two-year-olds ever plot things? Brook was sure this one did…

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Q is for Queen<strong>

She was his Pirate Queen.

His navigator.

Yes_, _his.

Not Sanji's

Not Zoro's

Not Usopp's

No one else's

_His._

And he planned on keeping it that way.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R is for Romance<strong>

As well, all know Luffy is an idiot. A huge rubbery idiot.

Therefore, it might be surprising for you to know that he was actually quite romantic –well at time, not when he was stuffing his face with _everyone's _food – well, it had defiantly surprised Nami, though she couldn't help but think that someone was giving him hints… _*cough*_ Robin _*cough*_

Well hints or not, it was not only surprising but it was also pleasant.

She enjoyed the times where they went out for dinner and didn't have to worry about being shot at or captured. The conversations that didn't involve becoming the Pirate King or meat.

The time where he brought her gifts, okay not all where necessary and somewhere just pointless but it was the thought that counts.

Then there are times where he could be seductive, where he whispered something into her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear making her shudder.

Yes, there were some time when Luffy could be romantic.

Couldn't you tell? They have three children together.

And someone said romance was dead.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>S is for Socks<strong>

Saito had a problem.

It wasn't a big problem but it was an annoying one.

Where the hell were all his socks going?!

It was as if someone was stealing his socks!

Who on the ship, wait scratch that who in the worlds, would go around stealing people's socks!

And why just his?! Rua seemed to have all his socks, well his younger brother only seemed to have about three pairs since he took after their father in wearing sandals but still!

Plus, he needed his sock. He could not wear trainers or shoes without socks, it just felt weird!

He lived on a ship, not just any ship a pirate ship. Surly people must have better things to be doing then taking his socks! This was just ridicules!

If this keeps going, he was going to have to ask his mother to buy him some more...

He could only imagine the look on her face when he asks for the money to buy socks that he's managed to lose, because she surly wouldn't believe him if he said someone was stealing all his sock.

… On second thoughts, he might just deal without any socks...

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>T is for Trouble<strong>

There was trouble, well there was going to be.

Luffy was out for blood and so was the rest of the straw-hat crew.

No one made their baby girl bleed and get away with it.

From what Robin had heard from a fuming Sanji was that Kaede and Rua where playing on a park in the middle of the island, Nami had gone to get ice cream and Saito had gone to help carry them. In the couple of minutes, they were gone; a gang of teenagers had appeared and had cleared the park scaring off everyone who was there beside Rua who was fetching the football he had just kicked over the parks fence while Kaede sat happily in the sand pit trying but failing to create a sand castle. The gang had noticed Kaede who was unaware of the current danger, Rua from over the fence had noticed and called out to her but it was too late. One of the hang members hit her in face for what he had explain was sheer entertainment. He had hit little Kaede not only knocking her over but busting her lip, cutting her atop of her eye, grazing and cutting her arms and legs.

Luffy was going to make they pay.

The look in his eyes said it all.

Nevermind the also deathly aura that was surrounding him.

If by any chance Luffy let them live, the others, he knew for a fact, wouldn't.

Oh yes, they were going to pay.

To say trouble was going to be trouble was an understatement.

It was going to be a massacre.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>U is for Uniformed <strong>

Rua wanted to know.

He wanted to know what they did in the room and why they were making such noises.

They were weird and freaked him out but it also made him worry. They could be hurt or sick!

He had ran to Sanji and explained to him broke down into tears and mopping in the corner.

Usopp paled and told him to go ask Zoro

Zoro was asleep, he didn't dare wake him.

Robin only blushed a little before giggling

Chopper went red and walked off!

Brook had said something about his father being a lucky bastard and went back to playing his songs.

Franky just grinned.

WHAT WAS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?! His parents could be dying here and everyone was acting so strange!

Kaede wouldn't have known.

His only option was Saito.

Who eyes went wide.

"You don't want to know..."

"I do!"

"No you don't."

"Just tell me!"

"...Okay... You might want to sit down."

**_Half an hour later..._**

"EW!"

"I told you didn't I?"

"Why would they even do that?!"

"Well that how you were made."

"I-i was made like that?!"

"Yeah."

"Bu..but..."

He paled

"Actually, all three of use were made like that."

"..."

"Rua?"

"..."

"Rua?"

"..."

_Thud_

"RUA?!"

He promptly fainted.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>V is for Vile<strong>

Nearly the whole crew had threw up.

Well besides Luffy that is, what on earth was his stomach made out of to be able to stomach that! Hell he even called it nice!

Sanji had allowed the two boys cook dinner.

That was his first mistake, his second was leaving them unsupervised and what couple probably be his last -if not from food poisoning then probably from Zoro- was allowing them serve it.

IT WAS GREY!

How had they made it grey?!

What had they put in there? Something told Sanji he really didn't want to find out.

It was that bad they had to refrain Luffy from eating any more in case it actually managed to kill him and well, that was Nami swans job!

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>W is for Words<strong>

Kaede had yet to speak, sure, she could make a few sounds but she had yet to utter an actual word.

However, Luffy wasn't worried.

He knew what he knew Saito wanted to become a master swordsman and maybe one day take over and beat Zoro and that Rua wanted to work and make machines and new inventions –even if seemed he had no talent for it whatsoever, he'd still keep trying– so that left Kaede.

Luffy grinned; he knew what Kaede was going to be, before she even knew herself.

She was going to be a pirate! A captain at that! Then maybe one day she'll become Queen of pirates!

Sure, she a bit behind other her age in speech development but Luffy could see that Kaede was going be a great Captain.

Others questioned his judgement –well that did that one regular basis so it wasn't anything new– and asked him why he thought that, to which he correct them, he didn't think it, he knew it and he only said one line, a phrase.

"_Actions speak louder than words."_

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>X is for Xmas<strong>

Christmas adored the Sunny was a big, big deal. They even had a banner across the ship, which was supposed to say Merry Christmas! But unfortunately Usopp had got a little bit too paint happy and had taken up half the space on the banner so he had to compromise and only put Merry Xmas up instead.

Luffy was the most excited on the ship. He stayed up all night pacing around and giggling, much to Nami's annoyance who also didn't get any sleep.

Sanji woke up especially early to put the turkey in the oven.

Nami _got _up, a little after Sanji to put the presents out.

Hell they even had a tree, courtesy to both Franky and Usopp. Which all the crew helped put up and decorate, it had a special decoration from everyone in the crew.

Everyone had got everyone a present, even Zoro begrudgingly got Nami a present. A decent one at that. Maybe he did have emotions after all? That or he didn't want face a sleep deprived Nami's wrath, her normally was enough for the swordsman.

Sanji was trying still trying to impress Robin while she was ignoring him and was reading one of her new books. Saito was hiding his newly bought given socks from whoever kept stealing them. Zoro was asleep and so was Nami, her body giving up to exhaustion and feel asleep onto Luffy shoulder who was grinning and downing his meet and Sake. Rua was trying out his new toys while trying to destroy any. Brook was playing a new Christmas song he'd thought up. Chopper was crying tears of joy while wiping them on the sleeve of his new Christmas jumper. Franky was meddling with some part that he had been given. Usopp was telling Kaede one of his many made up stories while she held her new teddy that Luffy had gotten her tightly while yawning.

It was a brilliant day, everyone was smiling laughing or sleeping.

It was day like Christmas that made all the hardship, pain, horror, sadness they had all gone through to get to this, and it all of them would say it was completely worth it.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y is for Yelling<strong>

She always yelling.

"_LUFFY__!"_

That was the most common one.

"RUA!"

That was the second.

It did Zoro's head in, Robin didn't seem to mind, Franky grinned , Brook just laughed, Sanji saw it as some kind of distress call and always went running, Usopp managed to block it out, well mostly, Chopper knew to get some bandages and ointment ready and Luffy? Well when he heard, his name just started running. His loving wife could sit so very hard.

However sometimes when Nami yelled it wasn't of anger it was of warning or command, a yell that got them out of danger or danger that was to come.

Nami and her yelling had managed to get them out of many situations and probably saved their lives more times than they could count, the sea was a dangerous and the weather was unpredictable, well almost. That was why Nami was the best probably the best Navigator the world had ever seen.

So sometimes, Nami yelling was a lifesaver and well, not even Zoro could disapprove of that.

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Z is for <strong>**Zoro**

He had stayed behind to watch the ship and the kids while the others went off to sort some _"business"_. It was times like this when Zoro finally got some time to think -though Nami had once said that if started thinking it might hurt his head, which he promptly ignored- and though even though his eyes were closed he could still tell everything that was going off.

He was ready, ready for anything.

He was on high alert just in case, swords close by.

So what just was he waiting for?

Marines?

Other pirates?

Bandits?

No, what he was waiting for was so much more deadly.

Those kids.

Honestly, he heard stories from the other crew members about the horrors of what happened when they offered to watch the ship and since no one else dared stay behind. Well everyone besides Sanji but apparently Nami had already had that evil grin of hers on her face, she had already had someone in mind and apparently, that someone was him, so that was how he was nominated for the job.

That woman really was evil. He somehow wondered how Luffy coped with such a women but then again reminded himself it was Luffy, which lead to the thought of which one of them was worse.

Imagine if the ever had childre- Oh wait.

However so far everything seemed calm and quiet.

And that's what unnerved Zoro the most.

Those kids were never quiet.

Well Saito was and Kaede could only make noises up to yet but they all still managed tosome kind of banging and crashing, he was sure every time Rua put his foot on the deck someone ended up blowing up.

Even Saito who seemed to idolised him –which only cause to bump up his ego even more– wouldn't pass up the opportunity to cause a riot, it was in their blood, just look at their parents! In all honestlyZoro should have foreseen this and stopped this happening, who had told Luffy sex ed anyway?! Surly that idiot didn't figure it out for himself, if he did something was wrong with the universe.

Though, now that they were here, Zoro mused, he would go to the end of the worlds for them.

Even though Rua blew everything thing up, Kaede was pure trouble and Saito seemed to stubborn to train with him every day, he would go to end of the world and back for them.

They were like family, they were his family now. Plus with parents like theirs they were going to need someone sane enough to guide them on the right path.

"Hey Uncle Zoro!" He heard Rua exclaimed from above him, he glanced up. However, he instantly regretted doing so.

_PLOP!_

His head, face, clothes, swords and general body was covered in some sort of gloopy grey mixture; he was sure he saw a some orange peel in there as well.

It took a few seconds before he realised it was the deadly concoction they had feed them once!

Growling and cursing to himself as he fell for one of their pranks wiping the concoction out of his eyes, reminding himself not to swallow any, while they laughed and giggled from atop.

Damn it, he knew they were being too quiet for it to be quiet!

So much for him being on guard. Sanji was going to have a field day if he ever saw this…

You know when he said he would go to end of the world for them? Well he had changed his mind! He was goingto be the one who put them there!

* * *

><p>X-X-X-X<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think? <strong>_

_**Did you like it? If so please leave a review... **_

_**And have a nice day! :D **_


End file.
